Camelot
This is a profile of the combined army of Camelot, led by King Arthur and his Knights of the Round Table. Summary Camelot is the name of both the headquarters of this army at the castle of Tintagel and also the common name given to refer to the combined army when it takes action, as in "Camelot will surely exact vengeance for this fell deed". If King Arthur is not available to lead the army, it fights at half its conventional morale. The army is composed of King Arthur's personal troop of cavalry (knights), and fourteen other troops of cavalry and skirmishers. Some of the cavalry are little more than barbarians on horseback, but most are medium to heavy armoured men riding heavily armoured warhorses. The warhorses are fearless and extremely powerful. Each Knight of the Round Table leading one of these troops has some form of magic at his disposal, usually a belt, sword, axe, shield or cloak. A few of the Knight of the Round Table have the equivalent of a superpower. Although the total numbers in the army are smaller than many, each Knight of the Round Table can fight at 300 to 1 odds and prevail with only minor injuries, even if some or all of their fighting men perish. Command Structure |-|Military structure= Leader(s) * King ** Uther Pendragon ** Arthur Pendragon * Queen ** Igraine ** Guinevere * Prince ** Madog ** Eliwlod * Princess ** Elaine ** Morgause ** Morgana Le Fay Second-in-command * Merlin Military Leaders * Sir Ector * Sir Kay * Sir Pellinore * Nimue * Kundry Champions/Heroes/Notable Individuals * The Knights of the Round Table ** Sir Galahad (Son of Sir Lancelot) ** Sir Lancelot ** Sir Gawain ** Sir Percivale ** Sir Lionell ** Sir Tristram de Lyones ** Sir Gareth ** Sir Bedivere ** Sir Bleoberis ** Sir Lacotemale Taile ** Sir Lucan ** Sir Palomedes ** Sir Lamorak ** Sir Bors de Ganis ** Sir Safer ** Sir Pelleas ** Sir Kay ** Sir Ector de Maris ** Sir Dagonet ** Sir Degore ** Sir Brunor le Noir ** Sir Lebius Desconneu ** Sir Alymere ** Sir Mordred Military Units Infantry * 1,000 men-at-arms * Skirmishers Elite * 15 cavalry units ** barbarians on horseback Special * 400 knights * Monks of Iona Heavy * Horses Vehicles * Catapults |-|Weaponry= Military weapons Artifacts * Prayer of St. Columba * Banner of Mary and Jesus Melee weapons * Swords * Sheilds * Maces * Bows and Arrows * Axes * Warhammers Explosives * Merlin's Magic Civilization Stats Tier 12: Dark: '''The Kingdom of Camelot is a Kingdom in the Middle ages that has castles, knights and a feudal system. Power Source '''Magic: Magic (Merlin being a powerful wizard is capable of a myriad of spells that can do lots of things) Storm Creation (Merlin can create a massive storm) Conquest Stats 11-A: Large/Multi City level: '''Camelot like most Medieval kingdoms is just a city with a Castle as it's base of operations. Power Stats '''Attack: Island: Merlin is capable of creating and weaponizing a massive storm. Wall: The power behind the charge of Knights. Street: The strength of soldiers with the use of various weapons. Athletic Human: Merlin with physical attacks (Most other soldiers should be around this level of strength physically) Durability: Island: Merlin with spells that can be used for defense against other spells. Wall-Street: The durability of various units such as Knights and foot soldiers with armor. Speed: Massively Hypersonic+: Merlin with spells that can call forth lightning strikes. Superhuman: The charging speed of horses: Athletic Human: with the running speed of average soldiers. Skills Stats Arthur and his Knights have very few skills other than virtual invincibility in close combat. A handful of them are entertaining singers. Most of them can strike a single blow, called a Dolorous Blow, that does gigantic damage, equivalent to an artillery shell, to everything around them whilst leaving them unharmed. This is usable once per knight per battle in normal circumstances. It cannot be used on the innocent or helpless. Strengths/Pros King Arthur and his Knights are amongst the most powerful low technology fighters who have ever lived. They are capable of fighting until almost literally cut to pieces, and can be healed from that state in as little as a month of inactivity. The army is composed of . Fourteen of those units number approximately , supported by up to equipped with chainmail, shield and usually axe or warhammer. The leaders of each unit are one of the knights of the round table. When they lead their unit, the unit is considered to have "the valor of twelve". This means it fights as though it is twelve times as powerful, or as though it numbers twelve times as many fighters, whichever is more advantageous. In addition, a handful of powerful monks of Iona accompany the army. These holy men are healers who can also inspire fury in battle. If monsters are present in a battle they can use the Prayer of St. Columbia. This drives one monster away per monk present, with the monster, no matter how powerful, unable to take any further part in the conflict. The army is always accompanied by Merlin, the most powerful wizard who has ever lived. His magic alone can negate any technological or supernatural advantage of any enemy. The army is also accompanied by Nimue, Kundry or Morgana le Fey. Nimue and Morgana are female wizards the equal of Merlin without his weakness. Kundry is the Loathly Maiden, a female knight who is virtually invincible in battle unless she is personally fought by a female virgin. The female virgin would still need extreme fighting skills. Weaknesses/Flaws Despite their superhuman power, the Knights have severe weaknesses. If any of them Sin, the entire army and all its powers may be stripped from it with potentially disastrous defeat. They must always stay on the right side of God and his Holy Men. If not, it doesn't matter how strong they are, they will lose the battle. Merlin's weakness is beautiful women and it is such a severe weakness it can lead to his defeat or death, in defiance of common sense. Wins/Loses When a battle is decided, list the wins and loses below. Category:Army Category:Tier 12 Civilization Category:Tier 11-A Conquest Category:Profile Category:Work In Progress Category:Profiles without Power Stats Category:Merlin (Series)